


An absent look

by sshysmm



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Memory Loss, Prompt Fill, Silna POV, Tumblr Prompt, lead poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: A prompt fill for 'An absent look or touch'. Silna watches Harry deteriorate (timing of scene indeterminate).Originally posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir & Lady Silence | Silna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	An absent look

In blistered, cracked fingers a bright trinket turns, held up for her delectation.

"Now, the word for this. For this..."

He blinks, and his soft voice falters. In the pause she listens to the only real sounds she has heard in months: the wind on the ridge-tops and the hollow shifting of stones rattled by its touch.

He is, momentarily, absent. His form grows thin, an illusion like the spirits that dance in the sky in winter: a vision sent through from another plane entire.

Silna sees the tunnel between worlds close, dividing the two of them, before his careful brown eyes struggle back to her, passing over the fripperies of canvas and vials, the chests and woollens that his people insist on bringing with them.

The absent look fades like a spring sunset, and he meets her eyes with a smile: scared, apologetic, but focused on her fully.

"Scissors." He laughs, and it is only because it is so nervous a sound that she makes herself smile back. There is less of him left each day, and she is there to witness these people take their leave, however it must happen.


End file.
